Risking It All
by HaleyAndNathanForeverAndAlways
Summary: This is a Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake fan fiction. It starts off with Patrick and Robin arguing after he tells her to get in the elevator or he will carry her in.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Risking It All

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of its characters.

Author's Note: This is the first fan fiction that I've ever written. I love Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake together. The lines of dialog between Robin and Patrick up until the line where Patrick states to Robin "Get in, or I will carry you in." are straight from the show I'm just placing it in the story so you know that my story starts off at the end of that scene. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

(Patrick is talking to Robert Scorpio and Dr. Noah Drake about the quarantine of the hospital when he sees Robin talking to someone near the elevators. He goes over to her and grabs her by the arm just above her elbow and pulls her to the elevators and with his free hand, he presses the down button on the wall)

Robin: What are you doing?

Patrick: You're getting out of here now.

Robin: I already had this conversation with my father. I am not leaving.

Patrick: The situation has changed. We're about to quarantine the hospital.

Robin: Which means every doctor is needed.

Patrick: Robin, you have H.I.V.

(Robin sighs.)

Patrick: You're at a greater risk if you get infected.

Robin: I live with the risk every day.

Patrick: Listen to me. Your immune system is compromised. Encephalitis could possibly bring on full-blown AIDS.

Robin: Tell me something I don't know.

Patrick: Get in, or I will carry you in.

Robin: Excuse me. Not to use your own words against you or anything but like you told me earlier in so many words, my life is none of your business Patrick.

(Robin starts to walk away from Patrick, but he reaches his arm out in front of her waist, stopping her from walking away.)

Patrick: What do you think you're doing? Get on the elevator Robin.

(Robin starts to get frustrated with Patrick.)

Robin: Patrick, my life and how I choose to live it are none of your business and neither are the choices I make, like staying here in the hospital and doing my job as a doctor so just deal with it and leave me alone.

(Robin tries unsuccessfully to walk away from Patrick again when he places his arm around her waist, completely preventing her from walking away and starts to yell at her trying unsuccessfully to control the anger in his voice towards her.)

Patrick: No, I'm making it my business, Robin. You're not staying here. I won't allow it. Now get on the damn elevator.

Robin: You won't allow it. You can't tell me what to do, Patrick. I'm not a child. I can take care of myself.

To be continued…


	2. chapter 2 The Hard Way

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been really busy with school. However I have managed to find the time to update this story today to celebrate my last day as a teenager. Also I would like to say thank you to Kimmers, BeautifullyBroken03, and britbrat for their kind reviews and encouragement in writing this story so thank you this chapter is dedicated to the three of you for your support.

Patrick: Prove it, get on the elevator and leave the hospital, Robin. Go home where you'll be safe.

Robin: I don't have anything to prove to you, Patrick. I am staying here where I am needed.

(Patrick angrily yells at Robin.)

Patrick: You just said you weren't a child that you could take care of yourself, Robin but here you are putting yourself at risk. How is that taking care of yourself? I know you're not a child, Robin. However if you don't do as I say and get in that damn elevator now, you'll be acting like one therefore I will have no choice but to treat you like one.

(Robin angrily yells back at Patrick.)

Robin: You're putting yourself at risk by staying here to, Patrick. Does that mean that you don't know how to take care of yourself? Does it mean you're acting like a child? By the way what is that supposed to mean, I'm acting like a child so you'll have to treat me like one?

(The elevator doors open.)

Patrick: That's different, Robin. I am doing my job.

(Robin cuts him off before he can say anything else.)

Robin: So am I, Patrick. How is that different?

Patrick: It's different because you have H.I.V., this virus could kill you if you got it with your weakened immune system, Robin.

Robin: I have never let my H.I.V. status stop me before, Patrick and I'm not going to let it stop me from doing my job now. By the way anyone who catches this virus could die from it including you, Patrick. I'm not the only one at risk here.

Patrick: I know that, Robin but you're at a greater risk of dying if you get sick than anyone else and I won't allow that to happen. You're leaving one way or the other, Robin so what's it going to be the easy way or the hard way?

Robin: I already told you, Patrick. I'm not leaving so get over it already.

(Robin tries to walk away again, but Patrick refuses to let her go, he has his arm firmly around her waist when he sees the elevator doors start to close out of the corner of his eye. He picks Robin up, throws her over his shoulder and carries her into the elevator. Patrick yells at Robin over her screams of protest as the doors of the elevator are closing completely.)

Patrick: I guess it's going to be the hard way then, Robin.

To be continued…


End file.
